Bad guys need a win too
by Redwall6921
Summary: An unsuspecting man finds himself transformed into a magical snake and dragged into a fictional world to play fairy-godmother to a snake-man obsessed with ruling wizarding England. "You don't look like a Fairy Godmother?" "Yeah, well you don't look like Cinderella." SI/OC new chapter is up
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any other references that might appear in the fanfic.**

Up high in the sky, way beyond the tree tops, a hawk was scanning the ground below in search for prey. The bright light of the mid-day sun proved the perfect cover for it.

It was just about to fly away when it spotted something in a nearby clearing, laying on top of a flat rock was a bright red and orange snake that just wanted to take in some sun. If the hawk was capable of rational thought, it might have wonder what such a brightly colored snake was doing all the way in England, but seeing as it was incapable of such it prepared itself to attack.

Readying its talons, it flew higher into the sky to gain max altitude, before tucking it's wings into itself and plummeted below. It was only a couple of feet away when it unfolded it's wings again and brought it's talons in-front of it to grab its prey.

However just before it got into reaching distance it was hit by a red light, stunning it and causing it to crash on the side of the rock, effectively killing it.

'Well, there goes another one,' the brightly colored snake thought. Yawning, it rested it's head back on the warm surface of the rock, not at all caring of the predator that could have killed it.

The strange thing about this snake was that it hadn't always been a snake, as mater of fact it used to be a twenty-one year-old college student only a month ago.

He had been at home when one of his friends had e-mailed him one of those online quizzes to see what type of animal you were. Thinking nothing of it he had taken it and his supposed animal form was a snake, specifically a African Bush Viper, it was then that he began to take some more online quizzes to see what they told him. There was one to see what type of person you were, one to tell what type of superhero or villain you were, the last one he took was about what type of universe he would be reborn into.

It was as soon as he had finished the quiz, (he had gotten Harry Potter by the way), that he felt a massive pain in his chest before he blacked out. He eventually woke up again but this time it was in the body of a snake in some type of forest.

At first he had freaked out, like a normal person, but after the first few days he had managed to calm down enough to figure things out a couple of things, like how to hunt for food.

It was hard in the beginning since he was unused to moving like a snake and he no longer had any hands or feet to help. It also didn't help that he was a very colorful snake, his scales were different shades of red and yellow with a couple purple mixed in. His scales actually looked liked feathers to be honest and his eyes were green with a slit for a pupil.

He did however have an advantage, plainly speaking he was a magical snake. He was capable of using magic if wanted to but it would usually leave him dizzy for a couple of minutes. He still couldn't use many spells since he lacked the knowledge, but he was able to at least shoot a stunner out of the point of his tail.

He had taken to sleeping most of the time, and lamenting his unfortunate luck, for leaving him stranded there without a drop of alcohol or a woman in sight.

Seeing that he had nothing better to do he went down to eat the unlucky bird to attack him. He unhinged his jaw, something he still found disturbing, and began to make swallow the hawk whole. It was just as he finished that he sensed something new in the air.

Scanning his surroundings he was able to locate the new smell, a box on the rock that he had previously laid on. He wondered how it had gotten there since he didn't smell any other animals or people nearby.

Cautiously he opened the box using the tip of his tail to flip open the lid and making it fall open like a flower. Inside was a note and a brown bag.

 **Hello Unlucky Person,**

 **You have randomly been chosen to be go on an amazing dimensional adventure. You will be transported to a random universe once you have successfully fulfilled the objective of each one.**

 **Now you may be wondering what that is. Simple, it is to provide entertainment for me.**

 **Kidding ... sorta. I'm tired of watching the heroes constantly defeat the villains, soooo you will have to level the playing field. Yup you heard right, your job is to help the bad guys, which shouldn't be that big a deal since the quiz you took said that you were more villain than hero.**

 **Don't worry however, you will be able to learn new skills as you go to different worlds. To learn a new skill simply eat anything while thinking the skill you want to take from it. People, animals, plants, object anything.**

 **Remember your goal is to give the villains a happy ending.**

 **Sincerely,**

 **A Bored God**

 **PS: Certain skills can be strengthened or merged with others, and you can even gift them but there will be penalties. Good luck.**

 **PPS: The bag can carry an unlimited amount of objects, no matter the size, shape, or weight ;)**

 **PPPS: I suggest choosing a name since I erased your memory of your old one.**

Just as he finished reading it, the letter burst into flames leaving nothing behind.

He kept staring unable to believe that the reason why he was a snake was because of some god being to bored and thinking it was unfair that the good guys should win.

It must have been hours since then because when he finally took notice of his surroundings, the sky was full of stars. Normally he would have been very pissed but living as an animal for a month had done him wonders for his patience, he had given up hope of ever returning to normal long ago.

Still at least he had something to do, though the idea of helping evil people achieve their goals was not something he every thought he would do, not that he really cared who won in the end.

Still with nothing better to do he decided to test his new ability. Focusing on the hawk that was still in his stomach he began to chant in his head, 'I want wings and be able to fly. I want wings and be able to fly. I want wings and be able to fly.'

With each time he said it, it seemed that the bulge in his stomach grew smaller until it was no longer there. He waited for something to happen but nothing did.

"Maybe it need some time for it to take effec- AHHHHHHHHH," he had started out saying before he felt a stabbing sensation on his back like something had sliced two long cuts and were no peeling the skin back.

" #$% # #%%&%#$% Q!$^#$%6Y$" he couldn't help but curse as he felt something push their way out, it felt like he was giving birth to a cactus through his asshole. He was extremely grateful when his vision began to darken and he passed out.

Waking up hours latter he felt something heavy cover him. Twisting his neck showed that it was a pair of white feathered wings. They felt sore and he wasn't in any rush to use them.

Reaching the top of the bolder he saw that the bag was still there.

From the way that he letter was written it was clear to him that he would need to absorb the bag and its ability to carry things, especially since he lacked any arms or anything to drag it around.

Cautiously he opened his mouth and began to swallow it, and just as before it shrank until there was nothing left, however there was no pain that followed like when he ate the hawk.

"I need to test this, but on what?" he told himself, before looking at the rock he was laying on. "Couldn't hurt," he said with a shrug.

Opening his mouth he faced the boulder that was at least ten times larger than himself and thought of sucking it in, and as if by magic, it began to get pulled into him by an invisible force, growing smaller until it disappeared in his mouth.

"Whoa, that's amazing. I didn't even feel it touch my mouth. I wonder if I can spit it out too," He thought. Pulling his head back as if to spit he thought of the boulder appearing again, and was shocked when it flew out of his mouth like a cannonball and broke a couple of trees as well.

"Oh. I feel I'm going to be using you a lot in the future," he said out-loud.

"Now, for a name. Hmmm. I know! How about Quetzalcoatl, the feathered serpent from the Aztec myth," the now named snake said glancing at his wings, "But that is such a long name, maybe just Zal for short."

Resting for a bit he reflected on what he should do. Normal Zal would be taking another nap right now, but after reading his purpose for being there, he was ready for some action.

But first he needed information, like exactly what world he landed in and what he could still change.

Taking a deep breath he began to move his new wings, still sore but no longer painfully so, until he felt confident that he wouldn't fall to his death and took off in search of the nearest town.

 _(Some months later)_

'It's official' thought Zal, from his position on the white fence, looking at a two story house where he had just witnessed the 'death' of the Dark Lord Voldemort.

For the past couple of months he had been hiding in London, gathering information and resources.

Seeing as he was a snake and there for could not earn money, that only left him with the option of stealing everything. Thanks to his pocket dimension he could steal everything he could want and store it safely until he needed it, which he did.

He believed in being prepared so he had cleaned out at least twenty different supermarkets, 15 hardware stores, and 50 different banks. He had millions in both gold and monetary, he didn't really need it since as a snake he had no need for money but it would be a shame if he hadn't, after all the London Press had credited him as a Master Thief whose crimes left detectives scratching their heads.

Not all his time was spent in robbing places, he also began to explore more of his powers. For example one of the limitations that he found was that he could either learn a new skill from his victims or gain the information that they new but never both. Another was that he had to know the skill before his attempt or else it wouldn't work.

There was however something good he discovered, he didn't really need to have the victim in his stomach physically, he could also have it in his pocket dimension.

Finally and most important thing he learned during this time was that he was apparently immortal. He had died countless times in the past months, usually from being hit by speeding cars, but would always return back to life in seconds. Since he couldn't die, that took the fear out of most things, even being near psychopaths like Voldemort.

He learn is that he had arrived right as the First Wizarding War was coming to a close. It was a great time for him since wizards were so busy killing each other that they hardly noticed one lone snake on the battlefield taking away some of the corpses. They were a great help to learn new spells and information. Already he had absorbed forty different wizards and witches, and he was sure that more would follow when the next war would begin but hopefully by then he had enough power to at least save a couple of innocent people.

He knew that he should have felt slightly bad at eating people, but seeing as he was no longer human and had no other options, not to count the countless deaths he experienced, helped to beat back the guilt.

Zal kept his eye's focused on the house hoping not to miss his chance.

'There!' he thought, as his wings burst from his back and he took off into the sky.

He flew as fast as he could making sure never to lose sight of the black like mist that had escaped the house.

Flying silently, he waited until his prey was directly in-front of him, and without a moments notice opened his mouth and proceeded to suck up the being.

'There. I got him, now I just need to explain the situation to him and hopefully I can get this over with without to much hassle.'

 _(Time skip)_

Zal watched the black snake thrash around, again.

It had been a week since Zal had picked up the Voldemort and it had not been an easy week. The first couple of times he had let him out, the Dark Lord would try to make a run for it, and although he never got very far it was still annoying to chase after him. It was during the 8th attempt when Voldemort finally figure out that I wasn't going to let him go. Voldemort had even tried to possess him but every time he tried to enter his mouth he would just end up in his inventory.

It became clear to Zal that if he wanted to get any headway, they needed to understand each other, which came the next problem, smoke couldn't talk. So for that past two days they have been searching for animals that could act as a host for Voldemort in his weakened form. They tried frogs, dogs, cats, and even an unfortunate owl that got to close until they found a black and white adder snake.

'Tempus'

12:37 AM

'Great, I wasted so much time looking for a body that I forgot to do the other things I wanted to do.'

Taking a look at the supposed Dark Lord, he saw that he was almost done. A few more minutes and it seemed that he was finished in bonding with the snake body. There was a brief silence between them, one with a cautious glare and the other with a lazy expression.

"So Tom, you don't mind if I call you Tom do you, right didn't think so, I guess this is the part were I explain why I soul-napped you earlier. Name's Zal," Zal said casually, something that immediately put Tom on his guard since very few knew his true name, and almost none of them were currently alive.

"Right, frankly I don't really like you and what you do," Zal continued only for his fellow snake to lunge at him with his poisonous fangs, however before he could close the distance he was hit with a spell freezing him like stone.

"Should have probably done that first, oh well," he said with the equivalent of a snake shrug. "As I was saying, I don't like you but recent events have forced me into helping you."

With a flick of his tail Tom was unfrozen, and he immediately retreated to a safer distance, now that he knew that the other being could use magic. "... You say that you will help me, but how can I trust that you will do as you say?"

Zal got in a thinking position using his tail to rub his jaw as if he was scratching his chin before he got an idea.

"Bombarda."

In less than a second his head turned into a bloody mist that sprayed the surrounding with red. Tom was shocked haven't not expected that from his captor, however what happened next shocked him even more. The headless body started to regenerate at amazing speed until it was fully healed.

"What?"

"As you can see I'm unable to die, ... well I guess that's not true, I can die under certain circumstances. This leads me to why you are here Tom."

Tom suddenly looked more focused, thinking if he could somehow obtain that powerful magic, he didn't even bother to correct the other being in using his new name, seeing as he neither had the strength or ability to force him otherwise.

"You see Tom, you have gained the attention of someone very powerful," Zal said as he took out a boulder from his inventory and hit it with a heating charm, before laying down on it.

"And what does this person want form me," the adder said cautiously from the casually use of magic.

"Hmmm, let's see. I'm not sure if you know this or not since you were at least raised in the non-magical world, but do you know what the Multiverse theory is?"

A shake from Tom said no.

"Well think of it like this," a quick charm and five bubbles floated in-front of them. "basically there are an infinite number of universe or realities, this bubbles represent five different universes. In one you were never born, in one you are a woman, in another you succeeded in killing Harry Potter, and so on and so forth, with me so far?"

This time the Dark Lord was paying extreme attention, finding the idea of him succeeding extremely enticing, it had also been a long time since he learned something new.

"Well, many of them have something in common, mainly you and Harry Potter seems to battle, you lose, he becomes savior, and then he lives happily ever after."

Tom paused in his thoughts, "If what you say is true, then why are you explaining this to me."

"Simple. Someone was tired of watching you fail over and over again, so he sent me to help you. I have also seen these other realities and can advise you in what you should do."

"Hmmm, an interesting proposition, but that leads back to one important matter, what do you get out of it?"

"Me? Well I'll be honest Tom, I didn't choose to help you, I'm actually being forced into helping you. Once I am done helping you I will most likely disappear and go to another reality where I will most likely help another version of you."

"I take it then that the healing factor was so that you couldn't die until you helped me fulfill my goal," Tom concluded, a nod from Zal confirmed this.

Voldemort was unsure as to what to think, it seemed that he was being gifted with the key to succeeding everything he had ever dreamed of. The snake like being seemed like he was being forced into helping him and if what he had said was true then there was no benefit in betraying him. He was already thinking of plans but he needed more information on his unwilling ally.

"So what can you do?" he finally said seeing that asking directly was the fastest way to getting some much needed intel.

"Anything, so long as it is within my power." Zal said unhelpfully, just because he need to help him didn't mean that he couldn't be an asshole too.

"That's helpful," Tom said sarcastically, starting to get a read on the other snake's personality,

"Thanks," the red serpent getting into a much comfortable position.

"Hmmm can you tell me how I die in the other realities?" he figured that he needed to know that if he wanted to avoid the same fate.

"Well, there are a number of ways that you died, but the most common was that during your final battle with the Potter boy, you took hold of the 'Elder wand' and died after because it betrayed you mid-battle," Zal said casually finding it surprising that things were going so well.

"The 'Elder Wand'! It's real!," Tom shouted in surprise, 'If I can obtain it now, then no one will be able to stop me when I make my return.'

"Don't even think about it, Tom. Dumbledore is the current owner, and I am sure that he still believes that you are alive, and will more than likely going to be on guard."

"Dumbledore! ... Of course, that blasted old man, no wonder he could battle with me on equal ground."

"I wouldn't worry to much about it, if all things go the same then Dumbledore should die before the final battle after he located the Ring of Slytherin, fun fact the stone on it is actually the Resurrection Stone."

"Die?! How?! Wait! If the ring had the Resurrection Stone then that must mean that the legend of the Deadly Hallows is true! I must find them immediately. Where is the Cloak of Invisibility?" Tom said finally looking at the red snake watching him from his lazy position.

"The Cloak? Hmmm, I don't know. The last know holders of the Cloak were the Potters but seeing as you killed all but one of them, it is either still in the house or Dumbledore already has it."

"Dumbledore again! He is always three steps ahead."

"True I wouldn't be surprised if I had to help him out in a different reality?" Zal said summoning a bag of potato chips and opened it with a cutting hex.

'What?!' Tom was unable to how to respond to that.

Sticking his head out of the bag Zal saw how confused the Dark Lord was, "What? It should have been obvious. Dumbledore is a Dark Lord masquerading as Light wizard, just you watch he will probably use your sudden fall and all the terror still lingering to gather more power until he is in control of the whole wizarding world. Frankly it is amazing how simple and ingenious it is."

Tom could no longer think, frozen from the sudden realization of how it all made so much sense. '!#%&#% %*&*$% #$#%#$*#!^*!-'

Zal once again noticed a lack of comment from his new ally, but instead of doing anything to help only summoned a bottle of water and cut the top off to drink, he was more interested in finishing his bag of chips.

 _(Timeskip)_

It took some time but Tom and Zal had finally had come to an arrangement, they had agreed to help each other out until Zal disappeared.

Zal had spent the first couple of days explaining to Tom all the things that happened in other universes and what he should avoid doing. Tom would often interrogate him about anything that caught his fancy.

Currently they were in one of the many courtrooms that were being used by the Ministry of Magic to interrogate the captured Death Eaters. They watched as another one of Tom's 'loyal' servants claimed to have been under the Imperius curse.

"Backstabbing, double-crossing, traitorous, sons of whores. I'm making a mental list of all of those who turned their back on me once I make my return," the Dark Lord turned snake murmured threateningly. Zal had just watched from their hiding place, a air duct under an invisibility cloak he had managed to steal a few days ago.

He had suggested that they listen in on the court rulings to see who they could trust. Tom had been furious when he found out that most had put the blame on him so as to save themselves, only a few had stayed true. What was worse was that his jab at Dumbledore being a dark lord had been taken seriously by Tom, and nothing Zal said otherwise could change his mind.

Tom had raged on and on about how Dumbledore, had fooled everyone, even him into believing that he was a light wizard when in reality he was as dark wizard. Then he would curse himself for being so stupid in not thinking of the same thing. Almost everything that the old wizard did even the smallest most insignificant things seemed to add to the theory. The fact that the aged wizard had become the paragon of light and now held multiple offices of power only further cemented the fact to him.

"You already said that Tom," Zal said getting a glare from his companion.

"Well I am!" the Adder protested.

"Yes, but first we need to plan things through," the serpent said bringing back the fact that they currently had no plan and where mostly doing things by ear, something neither one of them liked.

"I told you I am thinking about it," Tom hissed.

"Fine, but we need to go, it looks like that was the last one," he said before checking the room to make sure that no one was there anymore and placed a silencing spell around them, he wrapped his tail around the middle of his accomplice and with a crack they disappeared from the air-duct to a near by forest.

Taking a pack of cigarette from his inventory he summoned one to his mouth before lighting it with a small flame spell. He took a deep puff, before exhaling the smoke in the shape of a sail boat. "I always wanted to do that!"

"I think I have a plan, Zal," Tom said having grown at least accustomed to his scaly friend.

The snake in question flicked his tail around lazily, "Great, what is it?"

"You said that Dumbledore will die before the final battle right?"

"Yes, if things go the same way."

"Then it is simple, the only way to win is to out-Dumbledore Dumbledore."

"... What?"

"Yes with him gone, the wizarding world will be in shambles, and who will be their to pick up the pieces, ME!"

"... I got to say that is some plan, but just one problem. How are you going to pull it off?"

"Ahh that is simple too. It has occurred to me that I've been going at this whole taking over the magical world wrong. I mean who in their right mind will want someone that had the words Dark Lord in their title. Their will always be some idiotic self-righteous rebels that will want to overthrow me, but if they think I am a light wizard then they will almost fall over themselves to fallow me. "

"I seem to recall that your Death Eater were also very eager to follow a 'Dark' Lord.."

"Yes, and as you can see those inbreed morons, have turned their backs on me. But it matters not, so they will suffer for their treachery. However this time I will rise to power but instead of being England's tyrannical conqueror I will be it's noble savior."

"Again how?"

"Once I make my return everyone will be so focused on me that none will question an up and coming politician that has been steadily uniting the populace to fight the Dark Lord. Then when Dark Lord Voldemort finally 'dies' he will be the one to bring stability to the England."

"...That is actually ingenious, so you will become your own opposition before faking your death, and slowly taking over everything from the shadows instead of all in one push."

"Yes. It had become clear that to first win the country I must win the people, and the people will never choose someone that they are unfamiliar with."

"It seems that being a snake has turned you even more devious and sneaky. Good. But if you want to succeed with your plan then you need to begin preparations now, and most importantly figure out how to be in two places at once."

"Ahh but that is where you come in Zal, you will masquerade yourself into my political half until I am ready to assume my role," Tom finished.

Smiling to himself Zal, couldn't help but think of how this were finally beginning to get exciting.

"It looks to me Tom that we finally have a plan, lets get started."

 _(Time Skip) End of Year One_

Zal watched as the smoke like being entered though his window, before it took hold of the black adder snake.

"So I guess everything went according to plan, Tom?" he said room his sitting position on the large leather couch, while swirling a glass of wine in one hand.

He looked different from ten years ago seeing as he now had a human body. Standing at six feet and 8 inches he had dark black hair, peach colored skin, and blue eyes. He was wearing a black suit and tie with purple dress shirt.

He was also going by the name of Fredrick Turner, age 27, a half-blood that had moved to England a couple of years ago and made himself known for his massive wealth and liberal views. The money was easy to acquire seeing as he had an unlimited pocket dimension and could sneak into any place he wanted with the use of magic, it also helped that he had consumed a goblin giving him access to many of the enchantments to the vaults of deceased Death Eaters.

"Yes, it was just as you said Zal, Quirrell was a useful pawn, and I made sure that the Potter brat saw me before I left. Did you get the stone?" Tom said from his snake body, having grown accustomed to it over the years.

Pointing to the small red glass crystal on his table," it arrived just before you did. It seems that we are ahead of scheduled," he commented taking a small sip from his glass making sure to savor the taste.

"The last obstacle would have had me fooled if it was not for your warning, I was even able to substitute the replicate. With the stone I will be able to finally gain a body without having to rely on faulty rituals."

"Do you still want to do it after the Tri-wizard Tournament like we planned?"

"Of course, I need people to witness my return and tell others of what I look like and who better than my arch-nemesis and traitorous followers. Then when the time is right we will switch places," Tom concluded after he inspected the stone. "How have things been on your end?"

"As well as they can be, it's politics after all. I also managed to get you that little something you wanted, sorry if she is a little bruised but she didn't exactly come quietly" Zal said in a carefree tone before snapping his fingers and a large burlap bag appeared in mid-air before falling to the ground and it yelped.

Another snap of the fingers and the bag opened revealing the battered form of Bellatrix Lestrange, holding her head.

"You have done well Zal," Tom commented receiving a mock salute from his friend.

"Well well well, Bellatrix, it would seem that your stay at Azkaban has been less than... pleasant." Now that she was in-front of him, Tom could see all the damage done to one of his most faithful servants.

"Wha... who... how did I get here?" Bellatrix responded

Peering over his glass Zal gave her a reproachful look, one of the things he hated was filth, and she was absolutely filthy, not having taken a bath in years. "That would be me Death Eater," he said in a carefree tone.

Bellatrix finally took notice of the man in the leather seat only a few feet away. He wasn't even looking at her anymore only swirling around his glass of wine, as if he had deemed her unworthy of his attention, something that as a Pureblood she could not let stand.

She lunged at him intent on throttling him until he answered ever question she had before she killed him, but was stopped mid air and then slammed hard enough onto the floor that she saw black spots. From her downed position she could her him talk again, "It would seem that your little pet has forgotten her manners. That doesn't speak highly of her training, Voldemort. I am running late on a meeting as it is, please see to it that it doesn't happen again. I will see you after it is done."

Shock went through her like live-wire, he had spoken the name of her Master. Tilting her head she saw as he stood up from his position and made his way to the door, random pieces of clothing flew from hangers to him before he opened the door and then closed it.

"Hello Bellatrix," spoke a menacing voice behind her. She remembered that the strange man had called out to someone. She allowed some measure of hope enter her crooked and black heart, she had always known that her Master was still alive and that he would one day come for her.

"M-M-Master?" she said sounding even more broken than she normal was. She glanced at the direction of the voice and spotted something slithering.

"Shocked are you of my current appearance," it said in an amused tone, but she was able to recognize that voice anywhere. A black Adder snake appeared right next to her, its mouth moving with the voice.

"Master?"

Flicking it's tongue, it nodded. "Yes as you can see I am alive, not human at the moment but that will soon be remedied."

Bellatrix did not no how to respond, unable to comprehend what had just happened, the injuries to her head, and lack of food were also not helping. She slumped over unresponsive having been rendered unconscious from the day's events.

"She took that well, you would think she has never seen a talking snake before," Tom joked, his humor having grown immensely over the years from constant exposure to Zal.

 _(Time skip ) Christmas Second year_

"Mr Turner your 11 o'clock is here to see you now," said a young woman, in her late twenty's, straight black hair tied in a bun, square glasses, and dressed in a work dress. The look she gave him however was anything but happy, she looked at her employer with brimming hate and was holding her quill so hard that it seemed it would snap any second.

"Thank you Ms. MacDonald," Zal responded taking great enjoyment in her suffering as he passed by her desk to get into his office.

Shutting his door he looked at his guest, or rather the snake in on his desk. "Hello Tom."

"Greetings Zal. It looks that Bella has adjusted well into her role," the black snake hissed in response.

"Yes, she does make an excellent secretary, doesn't she. I've just made a visit to Azkaban, the clone is still working, I was finally able to load it with a copy of the originals so that none get too suspicious," Zal continued speaking making his way to the bar in the corner, loosened his tie and began to pour himself a cup of the strongest whiskey he could find.

"Excellent," Tom said sounding pleased at the news, "and as you said, Lucius has indeed given my horcrux to the young Weasley. With this Dumbledore will begin to suspect that there are more and if what you say is still true it will lead to his death."

"Yes, yes. We know your hate for Dumbledore, but don't forget the true reason why were doing this," Zal interrupted him before he could go into one of his long winded speeches of how he would prove he was the better Dark Lord than Dumbledore.

Tom paused to think about how much they had accomplished over the years. In the short amount of time they had already made the name of Fredrick Turner spread wide and far, as the name of someone that stood up for the common people and would not stand for oppression, be it muggle-born, half-blood, or dark creatures. With careful planning, blackmail, and bribes they could say that they were able to influence the Ministry to their liking, and had already made plenty of reforms that were celebrated throughout the magical community.

Of course not everyone liked them but they were quickly dealt with.

Bellatrix had a hard time adjusting to her role of secretary, especially when she found out that she would essentially be helping out blood traitors, half-breeds, and mud-bloods. However that was quickly fixed by the superior convincing skills of Tom, which was to shove loyalty potions down her throat until she saw his way, combined with the memory alterations that Zal made had resulted in a Bella that was very different than the original. She was now calmer and less likely to result to violence but for some reason she utterly hated Zal with a passion while still adoring her Master.

Once they deemed her ready the two had revealed to her their plan and she didn't complain one bit when they had essentially stated that they would be murdering countless fellow Death Eaters when the time was right.

Still he cannot say that he hadn't enjoyed every step of the way, he had been so foolish to take over England with just power like some Gryffindor, but now he was doing it like a proper Slytherin should.

"I remember, no need to worry Zal, I have not forgotten." Tom said as he practiced what little magic he had and levitated himself to the bar.

"Good. Before I forget we need to add Dolores Umbridge to the 'List', she has been making too much opposition by trying to pass a new Werewolf Act."

"She will be dealt with," he said placing his tail on top of his friends shoulder.

"Well I am leaving for the day, I have five lovely witches in my bed that need my immediate attention. Make sure to review the memories I left in the pensive so that you know exactly what had been going on," he finished before standing up and fetching his things. "Be sure to give Bella my regards Tom, and Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas Zal," Tom returned the greeting.

 _(Time skip) Night of Third Task_

Bellatrix and Zal stood side by side as they gazed into the golden pool in the middle of a stone cave completely isolated from the outside world.

Zal had his usual carefree face and complementary wine glass in his hand. Taking a sip he spoke, "You know, he's been in there for a while their. Perhaps you should check if he hasn't drowned yet."

Bella shot him an irritated glare having grown accustomed to his attitude some time ago. Only a few hours ago Tom had made his 'official' return making sure to show off his body then, (the same form like in the movies). When he had finally had time to escape his new minions he had made it to this cave, where the rest of his team were ready with a ritual to restore his soul and body, meaning no more snake body for him.

It had already been ten minutes since he had submerged into the golden liquid and Bella was anxious to greet her Lord.

A full hour had passed until the surface of the pool finally broke, Zal and Bella had taken to playing a game of poker, betting their salaries and such. Bellatrix was the first to notice since she needed a distraction to retrieve the pair of aces she had hidden up her sleeve.

She dropped her cards but not before she accidentally turned over the table they were using to play. "My Lord! You're back!" she shouted in glee, circling him to inspect his new body.

Zal on the other hand threw a glare at her since he was so close to dumping his next shift on her. Looking at Tom he saw that they were identical even down to the last detail. Summoning three wine glasses he stood up and approached the duo.

"Well Tom, it looks like you succeeded. Congratulations. It looks like a toast is in order," the snake in human disguise said before taking out a bottle of wine from his inventory. Tom was grinning like the mad man that he was taking his glass while Bella did the same, never taking her eyes of him.

"Indeed Zal. A toast for a new era!"

They drank deeply and once they were done, it was time for the next step of the plan. Slowly the left side of Zal began to take a more fluid appearance. It slowly lost color and began to peel-off what could be seen as a second body underneath, slowly condensing and being drawn to the right side of his face until it looked like a half opera mask.

"It's been a while since I've been able to leave that stupid appearance," Zal commented while he stretched. When Tom and him had first made the ritual to give him a body he had been given the option of looking like anything he wanted and he chose what he thought represented him the best.

His appearance now was identical to what Cross Marian looked like in D-Gray Man, even the wire frame glasses and mask. He personal always liked that character for always doing what he wanted and never caring about what other people thought, plus he couldn't say he also didn't like women and alcohol, especially after the time spent in this dimension.

"There, now we don't have to look alike," he said before reaching into his inventory and taking out an identical mask and passing it to Tom. "This should let you switch your appearance back and forth Tom, its been tested with every known detection spell, charm, and ritual so that none will know what you will look like underneath."

Bellatrix still standing next to her Lord glanced at it, and saw him lift to his face without hesitation and it slowly melted before covering his entire body. One second there was Frederick Turner standing beside her and the next the imposing form of Lord Voldemort was there.

Glancing at his arms Tom looked at Zal, "It's perfect Zal."

Zal looked amused, "Please Tom, call me Cross," he finished with a chuckle.

 _(Time Skip) Week before the Final Battle_

Time went on as the Dark Trio continued to plot their way to victory.

Tom had began to take the roles of Mr Turner and Voldemort perfectly, using both to push his agenda further. With Turner he pushed more laws into affect that helped give muggle-borns and half-bloods more rights, and with Voldemort whispering in his followers ears he always had enough votes. The Purebloods only thought that it was a part of their Lord's plan and those that thought otherwise made sure to never voice their opinions.

It had only taken a few years but now Frederick had risen in popularity so much that he became the next eligible candidate for the position of Minister of Magic as soon as Fudge left the office. Which he became as soon as the truth about Lord Voldemort's return was finally revealed and the inhuman conditions that the students at Hogwarts were under thanks to Dolores Umbridge, one of his many oppositions.

With all that had happened it had shown the Ministry to be either incompetent or immoral so when elections finally rolled around Tom had won in a landslide. After all Frederick had been a model citizen often working for the rights of the people, setting up new charities and orphanages from his own pocket, and being a beckon of light.

Zal, or Cross as he liked to be called, had also been busy. Unlike Tom, he worked in the shadows sneaking into Hogwarts or other places to make sure that the events followed the books as close as he could, either setting up situations or eliminating others. He was even able to sneak his way into the Room of Requirements and absorb many of the magical objects inside. When not on a mission he liked to indulge himself in women and wine, usually together.

Bellatrix on the other hand, had taken to being in charge of information, both gathering and spreading it. She was able to paint Tom as the next coming of Merlin and crush any rumor of him with utmost brutality. She had also finally gotten what she wanted in the form of a promise ring from her Lord, although it was mostly to sell the image of him finally settling down, she took what she could get.

Once Tom was finally Minster he implemented new actions and a response team to take down any Death Eater threats. It became clear to the populous that he was the right man for the job especially when they had seen him single-handedly take down a dozen Death Eaters that had managed to infiltrate the Ministry without a scratch.

The best part was that like in the original timeline, Dumbledore was killed by Snape by the end of sixth year. The Dark Trio had thrown caution to the wind that night and celebrated the likes of which no one had ever seen before. The result was them waking up with splitting headaches in three separate Continents, Tom in a wedding dress with a tennis racket superglue-ed to his hand, Bella in scuba gear with an automated machine gun, and Zal at a monastery in ass-less chaps surrounded by 30 beautiful naked women and countless nun outfits thrown around the room.

After finally getting back together and swearing to never tell a soul, they began the final phase of their plan.

Tom faked his capture to Lord Voldemort (Zal in disguise) , who proceeded to take over the Ministry, and then valiantly escape. With Voldemort in control it was the perfect chance for Tom to play the part of the rebel leader and slowly unite England under his banner.

Tom would openly battle the Death Eaters, most being killed, and the people seeing their Minister actually fight back finally regained something they had thought they had lost, hope. No longer did they think that they had to lay down and take the abuse of those that thought that they were better because of their blood.

It started with a father trying to protect his family, then a shop owner who had his business burned down, and then slowly people started to rise up and join in, every single person that had ever experienced some type of prejudice banded together in order to fight for what they thought was the thing that started it all. The populous forgot their differences: race, gender, age, it mattered not; and at the very front of the group was Tom.

The tides of change had finally arrived in Britain, even the Purebloods felt it. Slowly they saw their numbers start to decline, the people began to use more lethal spells and began to treat it for what it truly was, war. It was kill or be killed and they no longer feared them.

Zal dressed in his Cross disguise reached the gate of the Malfoy Manor before walking straight through it. Walking with purpose he waved his hand at the door which opened and walked inside until he was at a long table that was used for meetings. Taking a seat he stared at the other person in the room as a smile slowly began to appear on both their faces.

"Power suits you Tom," he said taking the glass of wine that was placed in front of him.

"It does, doesn't it. ... I must say I'm going to miss this," Tom gestured with opened arms at his surroundings.

"It has been a fun journey hasn't it?" he asked taking another sip.

"Yes. ... I've asked Bella to marry me," Tom said quietly having timed it right so that Zal choked on his wine.

" _cough cough cough_. What brought this on? I thought that the plan was to wait for the fighting to end and then brake off the fake engagement. I would think that with you soon becoming the most powerful man in England, that you would wait until you found a more prospecting wife?" Zal questioned his long time friend.

Tom rubbed his temples, "I thought so too, ... but you can only say no so many times before you start to wonder, is it so bad? Bellatrix has been with me for a very long time and her loyalty has never wavered even once, she has accepted me. With her by my side I feel like I can take on the world and win."

Zal stayed silent for a while before answering, " ... Wow Tom, I didn't know ... that was beautiful, ... now the real reason."

"... God damn it. I should have known that that wouldn't fool you," the supposed Dark Lord grumbled before answering again. "Apparently that night we got drunk-"

"Where absolutely nothing happened!" Zal interrupted.

"- yes where absolutely nothing happened," Tom said nervously trying to forget the specifics," anyways it seemed that I had agreed to marry Bellatrix if I hadn't chosen someone before the final battle."

Taking out a stack of parchment Tom gave it to Zal to look over. Zal on the other hand began to look through it and see if there was a loophole that he had missed. "I got to say, we have very good penmanship when we are drunk and a surprising knowledge of wizarding marriage laws."

Peeking over the papers he saw that Tom had summoned one of his wine bottles and started to drink directly from the bottle. "Well Congratulations, you're screwed."

"Yes, well you are my best man."

"Fuck."

 _(Final Battle) Tom_

The fighting was going strong, it was almost sunrise, the sounds of battle had been going on for hours. The Hogwarts grounds were covered by the bodies of the deceased and the ground was painted red.

Tom sprinted across the battlefield, blasting enemies apart, summoning stone debris to block a killing curse, and pulling Hogwarts students out of spell fire. He was making himself to be the center of attention and it was exhilarating.

He saw Greyback leap at an unsuspecting Gryffindor girl, with a crack he apparated in between them and froze the werewolf in mid-air gaining the attention of the girl. With a flick of his wand he sent an overpowered slicing curse and removed the beasts head clean of his shoulders. Looking behind him he saw the girl look up at him with eyes full of admiration. "Keep an eye on your surroundings."

"T-thank you, Mr. Turner," the girl said shocked at how close she had come to death.

He nodded once and when back into the fray. It was almost time for the enemy to retreat, and almost a second later by some unspoken signal they did.

So far he there had been very few casualties on their sides, mainly because unlike in the books their rebel force was made of fully grown wizards instead of students, and most importantly they had him.

He along with some others searched the battlefield for any survivors to heal with spells or potions, he still needed to play of the saint after all. He spotted someone running into the castle, Harry Potter. It would be so simple for him to take down his long time nemesis right now, but Zal had cautioned him otherwise and he was still needed for the plan.

He looked at himself covered in dirt and grim, clothes were ripped and covered in blood, and his body was covered in small scratches. Throughout the battle had been making minor changes to his appearance to give the illusion that he was fighting with his all.

 _(Dark Forest) Zal_

Zal waited patiently with for the verdict. He had just moments ago killed Harry Potter in-front of all of the Death Eaters just like in the books. This had all been part of the plan too, with Potter gone the people would have to look at Tom as the last symbol of hope to stop him.

When Harry had first appeared he had looked so ready to die for his friends, it almost pained him to have to kill one of his childhood heroes, but his time in this universe had changed him, had brought out his hidden qualities. He was not the same person that he had first land here, plus he enjoyed his life to much to just give it up to a small minded boy that thought everything was black and white.

"Well Narcissa? Is he dead?" he said in a calm voice already knowing what she would say.

"... He is dead my Lord," she finally spoke after a while, her face giving nothing.

Zal called her back with a gesture of his hand before striding forward, making her nervous. He bent down to pick up the discarded wand that the boy had thrown and snapped it in half. The snake in disguise was not going to make a stupid mistake of taking a weapon near the suspicious corpse. He was only a few feet away when he brought out his wand and called out ,"Crucio."

Seeing that it was having no affect on the boy, he changed tactics. With a stab of his wand he sent a piercing curse, leaving a gaping hole in the boy's chest right were the heart was. This time there was a reaction as Harry suddenly opened his eyes and gasped out in pain and silently choked on his blood. Thankfully Zal was able to obscure the sight from the others thanks to his large robes.

Putting his wand away he moved forward and crouched besides the dying boy.

"I really am sorry about all this Harry, it nothing against you, it's just that you were a variable that needed to be removed. You know Tom wanted to be the one to kill you, but I convinced him that he needed to stick to his character at Hogwarts instead."

Harry despite slowly dying was able to hear what was being said and came to the horrible conclusion that who he thought he was fighting wasn't actually Voldemort but a body-double while the real one was at Hogwarts where all of his friends and people he cared about were. His eyes were filled with hate and he tried to say something but was unable to thanks to the blood in his throat. With a sober look Zal watched the young man pass on.

Standing up he gathered his army and made his march to the school while Hagrid carried the boy's body.

 _(Epilogy)_

Zal (still in his Cross appearance) stared at the two fresh graves with a heavy heart. It had been decades since the what many historians now called the Great Uprising. After he had walked into Hogwarts with the body of the Chosen One the people had been very close to losing hope, he gave his dramatic speech as was customary until Tom interrupted him.

The battle that took place between them was extraordinary, people who were either foolish or brave enough to see it described it as a fight between gods. Neither one of them held back, they used the very elements in their clash and fought on every terrain: land, water, or sky. But in the end there could only be one victor, at the climax of the fight Zal had let himself get hit by a spell in-front of the entire crowd. He used a new skill he learned from eating Ashwinder that let him disappear into an open flame while leaving a trail of ash behind, this was enough to make everyone believe that he had just died and then disintegrated.

The Death Eaters that had not been killed or captured yet died seconds later after Tom activated the secret death switch that he had put into every Dark Mark in case they tried to betray him. The celebration that took place afterwords lasted for week and no one was more happy than Tom.

But like always work needed to get done, once the Ministry was once again running and Tom was placed back as Minister, he implemented new laws and bills to help those that had been hurt the most during the war. He personally opened up a new orphanage, called the Harry Potter Orphanage for the Needy, for all of the kids that had lost their parents, a one last 'fuck u' to the boy that had cost him so many problems.

Zal himself had sneaked his way into the Gringotts vaults that belonged to all of the dead Death Eaters and Harry Potter, before proceeding to rob everything inside whether it was bolted to the walls or not. He was even able to gather all three of the Hallows and absorb all of them, which confirmed his theory that they weren't actual artifacts made by Death but just extremely powerful artifacts. He became a collector of sorts collecting anything that caught his fancy: clothes, food, magic, artifacts, technology, animals.

With most of the Purebloods gone it became clear that the wizarding world was about to change, new muggle technology began to mix with magic, new trade agreements with neighboring countries were made, advances in magic (something that had declined in years) began anew, and the Ministry finally had qualified witches and wizards half-blood, muggle-born, or otherwise.

Tom and Bellatrix's wedding was another event to remember, it was usually the Best man's job to make sure that the groom didn't chicken out but instead Zal spent the time trying to convince him that he could still run away. In the end he was unable to change Tom's mind. Still he was amused by the fact that Tom stood at he alter completely drunk, and still kept drinking from the flask hidden in his breast pocket when he thought people weren't looking.

Their marriage was complicated, it had it's ups and downs but Zal could say that they truly did grow to love each other. They even had a couple of kids.

Yes, Zal stared at the graves in thought, reminiscing all of the good times and took out a bottle of wine, opening it and then tipping it over them, "For you my friends."

It had been a long road but he couldn't say it was an unhappy one.

A purple portal appeared in the sky a couple hundred feet away, he had known what he had to do for a while now. He shifted into his snake form (plus the the wings), he was over one hundred feet long, twice the size of the basilisk. Stretching his wings he flapped them before taking to the sky and making his way to the portal.

When he reached it he only had one thought.

'I wonder where I'll end up this time?'

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading. This idea has been stuck in my head for awhile now. It first began when I tried to find stories that centered around villains finally winning, specifically Bowser from Mario but couldn't find any.**

 **Then I thought that I could right a fanfic dedicated to helping the villains win. Voldemort was my first choice since there was so much that could be done with his character and story. My second choice was actually Azula from Avatar the last Airbender.**

 **I'm still thinking if I should write more one-shots of Zal helping out different bad guys. If you have any ideas please comment and i'll see if I can write on or not.**


	2. Not a chapter

Hello just here to inform you all that I have posted the new chapter for this on my page. Please check it out.


End file.
